The Metamorphosis of Bra Briefs
by BlacktoGold
Summary: It is the 18th birthday celebration of Capsule Corps. reigning princess Bra Briefs. With this event in full swing, her uncertain future and crumbling family situation will come to a shocking climax. What changes will this bring the young heiress?


Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat **DO NOT** own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters featured in this story. If I did, well let's just say some things would've turned out slightly different. Just a bit. More skin. There I said it.I also dont own any of the songs suggested at the bottom. those belong to there respective artists and so forth.

Author's notes: Ok so here it goes. Yes, this is my first fanfic. I am also aware that most of you will stop reading right about here cause nobody likes virgins. Wait, what? I mean writing noobies. Anyways, this is sorta odd for me cause I struck inspiration with a least likely character for me. She's really not even in my top ten favorite characters, but I suppose through this story I'll come to like her. This story is heavily influenced by music so I'll most likely share my inspiration playlist at some point. Also I tried to stay true the teenage spirit as possible. Anyways, hope you like!

Thoughts: _'...'_

Warnings will be given at the beginning of each chapter. For this one all I got is some mild language. But it will intensify as the story unfolds.

* * *

><p>The sun shined magnificently over the Capsule Corporation grounds on that morning. There was a twinge of excitement in the air , almost electric. For this wasn't any ordinary day among the rest, there was a celebration to be had. What is the occasion one might ask? Well the birth of none other than the Princess of Capsule Corp. and, if her father's teachings meant anything, the Princess of all Saiyans: Ms. Bra Briefs. The aforementioned stood on her marble balcony overlooking the east wing grounds, her bright blue eyes narrowed in observation of the almost chaos beneath her.<p>

The hustle and bustle of party planners, decorators, caterers, etc. had woken her up from a rather peculiar dream , which to her added annoyance and frustration, she could not recall. She remembered something golden...and that was about it. '_Whatever_' she waved it away with a sway of her hand.

Coming back to reality, she observed what seemed to be a stage being loaded out of a truck. The horde of men handling the apparatus looked to be having some trouble, all of them heaving and flushed from the over exertion. _'Hn. Weaklings'_ she thought. _'I'd give them a hand but...'_ she sighed heavily.

Given the amount of time the Earth had been at peace,the world had taken a turn for the better and had flourished rather wonderfully. The blossoming impressing even her normally overtly critical father. And yet, even under these most favorable circumstances,she and the rest of her family had too keep their physical "advantages" under wraps.

_'Fucking disgusting'_ she mentally snarled, a sneer adorning her lovely face as she observed the spectacle below. Her mother had stated that despite the progression of their society,it was still favorable for their safety _('As if')_ and the image of the company if they kept their abilities hidden. So for the "greater good" she and her family had to play "let's not scare the humans" and pretend to be normal. To the rest of the world she was ever the wilting flower._'Blergh'._ If it pissed her off, she didn't even want imagine her father.

A loud shriek echoed throughout the compound and she winced in irritation.

Such a talent could only belong to her mother.' _I'm pretty sure she's broken glass before with those pipes. Jeez.'_ She thought as she lightly massaged her temples. She was most likely going off on one the party planners,you know;for not placing the lights correctly, getting freesias instead of tulips. _'Having an opinion.'_ She smiled indulgently.

She loved her mother to death but as she and her father agreed: the woman was batshit insane. And she was even more so during any type of special occasion that required a party. Which to her were all of them.

Age had not dwindled the partying spirit in Bulma Briefs. She was known throughout the planet for her all out bashes. Hell, she had a red carpet for her birthday last year. She went spectacularly out when it came to all of their birthdays. Well, except for her Dad. He'd had a monstrous fit one year when she'd surprised him; he got drunk, shit got destroyed, people were terrified and fled. Needless to say no more surprise parties for him. She had to laugh, out loud at that one._ 'Classic.'_

A knock on her door startled her out of her reverie.

"Bra, honey you awake?" her mother asked as she open the door slowly.

"Yeah." she called over her shoulder, in tranced with scenery below. Her mother came to stand beside her smoothing her hand over her back in welcome, narrowing her eyes in concentration as she nitpicked over every little detail of her creation.

"I've been up for awhile. Your cavalry woke me up." she pouted in annoyance as she looked at her mother.

"Although, by the look on your face and what I heard from downstairs, they don't seem to be doing a good enough job. Harassing the help already mother? she asked with an inherited smirk.

" Tsk, don't call me that,you sound like your father. And,no, I'm not harassing anybody." She said in a mocking voice."Merely guiding them... aggressively." she shrugged unapologetic-ally.

Bra chuckled as she took a step back to observe her mother while she continued to nitpick. She wore one of her expensive tweed suits. Her hair was nice and coiffed, her makeup immaculate. And she wore her favorite golden pendant. It had been a present from her father.

As she looked at her she had to give it to her Mom: she was one tough bitch. She meant that in the best way possible.

To prosper in this society the lived in you had to be ruthless, smart and beautiful. Her mother had all these qualities in spades. She was president of the wealthiest and most important company on the planet .The world wouldn't be where it was without her. Ever since Capsule Corp. had established the first deep space traveling ship, it had opened doors to all kinds of possibilities. Of course, Bra was aware that her mom( not mention her Father) had gone far beyond the solar system. She'd her the tale of the Namek/Frieza odyssey. The rest of the human race weren't aware of this fact though, so it had been the invention of the century and whatnot. It had progressed to such a point that CC had begun to establish colonies in space. They'd already established one on the moon, and according to her mother were working on building a couple orbiting the Earth.

She knew she'd always be more like her father but she was very proud of having such a distinguished person as her Mom.

"Thanks, for all of this Mom. I'm not sure I exactly need two dozen ice sculptures and a stage. But thanks anyways." she gave her mother a heartfelt smile.

"Aww, come on. Who doesn't need ice sculptures? And the stage? Where am I supposed to put the djs or the live performers? Huh?" She gave her a "duh" look as if it was obvious, common knowledge. "Besides nothings too much for my little girl's 18th birthday party." She finished with a loving smile as she embraced her littlest.

"Anyways honey, I came to talk to you about something." She said as she pulled back.

"Oh my Gods Mom, I already picked out what I'm wearing and your not swaying me otherwise. " the youngest said in warning. " I saw that dress in your closet, and let me tell you,if I wanted to look like a piñata I could-"

"Bra I'm serious." the older woman said sternly, a frown on her face.

Bra was slightly taken aback. Her mother seldom used that tone of voice. She mostly resorted to screeching till' your ears bled. But when she used this solemn tone, she knew it was serious. This was her mom's ( as her brother put it) "shit just got real" tone. She immediately sobered up.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she had the strangest anxiety creeping up on her.

"No, sweetheart, nothing's wrong. It's just..." The older woman became tight lipped in apprehension.

"Spit it out Mom! Is it about Dad? " she demanded, the foreboding making her flustered.

"What about your father?" the older woman shook her in confusion. " I'm pretty sure he's in the GR as we speak. What do-"

She brushed off quickly."Nothing, it's just you know, me being weird or whatever. What were you going to say?"

The older woman frowned in suspicion for a second before moving on. She cleared her throat.

"Listen, I know it's last minute, and it's the worst timing and this is so important to you. To both of us. But I got called on an emergency meeting." She sighed heavily, concern and guilt etched in her features. "One of the guys who was supposed to go on the expedition is in the hospital and I'm the only other person who's aware of the procedure and-"

"Look, Mom it's fine." she sighed in what seemed to her mother as disappointment. Although, if she was being honest with herself, it had been relief. She'd almost been certain that her mother and her father... Never mind."I know this important too, crucial even. Besides I'm not a kid anymore, you don't have to freak every time your leaving. I understand now."

She gave her mother a reassuring smile.

"Oh sweetie." Her mother whimpered as she hugged her tightly. If she wasn't much stronger she'd feel suffocated. Granted, being her father's child, she wasn't one much for physical affection, so she still managed to feel somewhat uncomfortable. "Oh, my baby's getting so big and-"

"Sweet baby Dende, please Mom, do not even-" When she managed to detached her mother from herself, she managed to get a look at her mother's face. From the look on her tear-eyed gaze the waterworks were well on their way, to her utter horror. She mentally groaned.

"Mom, please don't even. Look I'll video call you when we sing happy birthday. It'll be like your there, only your a million miles away in space. How's that sound?" she asked enthusiastically. A brilliant smile on her face.

Her mother flashed her one of her loveliest smiles. " You know what? That sounds just about right."

The older woman took a moment to compose herself, smoothing down her suit, patting down her hair and wiping away the few traitor tears that had escaped.

" You look fine Mom, no need to fidget." Bra said as she casually observed her mother. She was lucky in more ways than one. Just looking at her mother and how she managed to remain ever young even at the age of 62, she knew she'd share the same blessing. And that wasn't even counting her saiyan genes.

A sigh brought her out of her reverie. " Well hun, I'm off to harass the caterers. If that cake isn't truffle somebody's loosing a nut." Her mother shot her a puzzled look." By the way, I didn't picture you as one to rock the pajama look to school, you know being your father's kid and all."

Bra looked down at herself for the first time since she had awoken. Her silk polka dot button up was in fact incriminating. " Oh jeez, talk about distracted." She ran her hands through her hair feeling some kinks here and there. And then she noticed her clock on her right side night stand.

"Holy shit! 7:50! Oh gods, I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed as she went off in a flurry to get ready. "Out of all the days Takahashi decides to give his final it just had to be today. Screw him and his ridiculous collection of vests!" Bulma calmly observed the whirlwind that was her daughter and softly chuckled to herself. For all the similarities Bra shared with her father, it was little moments like these she realized just how much she'd gotten from her as well. You know,apart from being physical clones that is.

"Listen Mom, I'd keep chatting but I really gotta haul ass or I'm-" Bulma cut her off with a sway of her hand.

"It's alright hun, I'll call you later kay!" She threw a kiss over her shoulder as she left the room.

Bra finished getting ready, tying up her gray-leather brogues and running a quick brush through her long blue hair.

As she did so she got to thinking that as insignificant as a party seemed, this was sort of a stepping stone for her. It marked her entry into womanhood so to speak. She was graduating high school in two weeks and had been accepted to not only the top schools in the country but a couple abroad also. Frankly, she had every avenue open to her. All the resources at her disposal. All she had to do was choose. Choose._'Huh'_. Seemed like a fairly simple word and yet it had been dancing around her head for the past couple of months. Especially since her Mom had made her the offer. Her mother had offered to start her off early in the company if she so desired. She was still very much mulling that over.

Trunks was the current VP in the company, second only to her mother. He'd done a magnificent job as it was. He'd been brought up to be CC's progeny and did not disappoint. He was the company's resident wunderkind and still going strong. Just last week he'd been published on the cover of Business Quarterly as well GW (Gentleman's Weekly). The latter for the second time. He was fast catching up to their mother's notoriety and overall work ethic.

Truthfully, to Bra at least, the company didn't really need her at the moment. Her mother wasn't really planning on retiring anytime soon and Trunks was there to back her up in any case. And if she was to be frank, those were some pretty big shoes to fill, especially for a profession she wasn't all that interested in. It's not as if she wasn't smart enough, because she had more than enough on that aspect. It's not like her Dad was a moron. He was probably one of the most eloquent, well spoken, sharp witted men she'd ever spoken to. That combined with her mother's overall genius made for quite the potential. But she'd never really seen herself running the company, she always pictured Trunks doing so. For herself she hadn't really pictured anything. She was more of a live in the moment kind of girl and now she was sorta floating in limbo.

She knew her mother hadn't meant to pressure her into anything. In fact shed given her the whole summer to figure it out. But she also knew there were somethings expected of her. Especially along the lines of the involvement with the company. Ultimately this was her families legacy. Even if she decided to forgo her mother's offer for the next semester, at some point ,specifically after college, she was expected to have something to do with CC. She wasn't really sure how she felt about that.

A shrill ring brought her back to reality. She recognized it as her cellphone, most likely a text.

" hey u planning on getting here or wat Bday girl? : / "

She rolled her eyes and replied. Her friends could be real bright sometimes.

"Nope just plannin' on skippin' the whole test just cause -_- What do u think?"

With that she took her designer book bag and headed out the door.

She had been rather pensive the whole morning, what with her future knocking on her doorstep, her mother leaving and weird dreams she couldn't even remember. But ultimately, she had quite the party to look forward and there was nothing in this world that would get in between that.

She was Bra Briefs after all.

* * *

><p>Inspirational Playlist:<p>

Bob Sinclair- World, Hold On

Cults- Go Outside

Foster the People- Houdini


End file.
